Dulled Shine
by PlusClown
Summary: Danny is left alone with a terrible creature, worst is it takes the shape of his father and leaves him unable to defend himself. Now a ghost, he must stop the evil; too bad what it really wanted was him.
1. Prologue

**WARNING!: Character death. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Danny Phantom... That would be a disaster.**

**... ...**

SLAM!

The large hand around his thin throat moved swiftly and harshly; his head made a sicking "crack!" as it made contact with the wall. He could see small lights floating in the corners of his vision, though he could plainly see the evil smile on the man in the orange jump-suit as he slammed him into a wall again.

His vision became black for moment, his smaller hands trying in vain to remove the hand from his neck. You could hear the sicking sounds of his windpipe being crushed as the larger man held onto it tighter and harder. His breath was almost non-existant, you could hear his attempts to take in air as whistles flew through his throat.

"Da-ad..." He said weakly, before the bulky man disappeared from his vision again; another sickening crack. "Fi-fight it."

The man paid no attention to his son's words as he continued to harm the raven haired boy in his fingers. Blood filled his mouth and overflowed from his lips in a small river down his chin and onto the hand. His eyes closed weakly as life seeped from his body.

A yell sounded as the man let go of the boy, letting him crumble into the ground, unconsious and unable to breath. The man held his head in his hands, yelling, screaming; trying to get rid of the darkness that caused him to do this. His eyes closed and tears fell down his cheeks at what he had done.

"Danny, no!" He sobbed, taking the lifeless boy in his arms, shaking him softly. "Please! I'm so sorry!" He pleaded weakly, his voice cracking, not believing what he'd just done.

Danny didn't open his eyes, but in a small moment, he held his hand to his father's face in a smile and let it fall again. A soft thud could be heard as his arm fell lifelessly to the ground. If you checked, you would find no heart-beat... No breath. His father watched in horror as his only son lay lifeless and bloody in his arms. Whatever had possessed him to do what he had was now gone.

"No, no, no, no, no..!" Was all he could say as he closed his eyes as well, falling unconsious.

Green fire engulfed the dead body of his son, soon to leave no traces of his existance other than the blood that lay on the ground.

**...**

"Hey, Sam?" Tucker said with a worried tone in his voice, looking over to her with a worried glance. A feeling of dread filling his stomach and they made their way to the home of their best friend. She looked over to him with a questioning glance, though it was also filled with worry; she must've had that feeling too, he concluded. "What do you think's going on?"

"I don't know Tucker, but we're going to find out." The goth girl said with a determined voice. She still felt extremely worried though.

You see, Danny's dad has been acting strange for the last two weeks. It had started out as him leaving Danny's ghost side alone. they felt a bit relieved with that, because he'd for some reason had been showing up nearby. Then he started losing interest in ghost weapons; he'd even completely stopped making them. Around that development he'd started acting colder towards Danny and everyone else, especially Danny.

Then it got even worse.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed with a soft voice. They'd soon ended up at the front door of Fenton Works.

The first thing they noticed was the dimmed lights inside the windows. It was only 9pm, so the lights would usually be on. The two friends looked worriedly at each-other as they noticed this.

They then knocked on the door.

Nobody came.

They rung the door bell.

Not a sound was heard.

They knew Maddie and Jazz were out somewhere, but when nobody opened the door, especially Danny, something was wrong. If only they knew just how right they were.

Feeling dread well up more, Sam shoved open the door; fearing something, though she couldn't place it. She and Tucker walked into the eeriely quiet house. Gulping at the silence, they walked through the living room and into the lab, thinking that maybe someone may be in there.

They didn't find anything, not even a trace that somebody had been there that day.

Then they heard a blood-curtling cry.

They bolted to their best-friend's bedroom, not noticing that the door was torn off it's hinges as they barged into it. What they saw next made their eyes bulge and that feeling of dread nearly suffocate them.

Jack Fenton was sitting in a pile of blood.

**...**

**Yes... I wrote all that. I hope you enjoyed. Also, hopefully you're not dying of confusion... I know I would be, if I didn't already know what was going on.**

**Constructive reviews please! I'm tired of "OMG SO AWESOME!" Or "UPDATE PLZ!" Then again, my previous stories deserved it. Still don't like it.**

**(I wonder how many people actually read the author notes... I know I sometimes don't.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**So... Since I had the second chapter all written up, I thought that I might as well publish it too. I hope you all enjoy.**

**...**

Green eyes survied their surroundings; the owner very confused as to why he was there. The Ghost Zone seemed endless; and being able to fly without gravity trying to pull you down made everything seem even vaster. He looked around for a couple more seconds before he tried to figure out just where in the Ghost Zone he somehow found himself.

Floating forwards he tried to see if there was anything familiar with where he was, though he had a few issues with that since so much of the Ghost Zone pretty much looked the same everytime he went there. Thankfully he saw a familiar frozen island find itself in his view after a few minutes of floating endlessly. Deciding to fly the rest of the way, his legs changed into a ghostly tail as he took off towards the welcoming area.

As he let his tail re-form into legs, he let them softly hit the ground and walked towards the inner area of the Far Frozen territory. Un-known to him though, someone was watching his every move.

A whistle was heard as something flew by his head, missing him by less than an inch. His eyes widened and his body tensed.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as another whistling object hit the place where he once was. This was when noticed the threat as the object in the ground was reconized. They were darts, and they most likely had poison inside of them. He felt a small fear well up inside of him as he worried what would have happened to him if he had let it hit him.

He looked up around the large ice formations trying to find the attackers. Fortunately he saw a yetti-like creature there, though unfortunately he suddenly shot another one of those darts at him. Narrowly dodging it again he put his hands up.

"Wait!" He shouted, "I'm not here to fight!"

Another dart flew towards him, though this time he froze the object mid-air before it could get close enough. This shocked his attackers.

"Stop shooting me! I'm here to see Frostbite," He tried to reason. The yetti looked at each other in uncertainty, trying to tell if the boy was telling the truth.

"How do we know you're not here to steal the Infi-Map?" Asked one of them, though they were shoved in the shoulder harshly.

"Idiot! What if he doesn't know of the map!" The other yetti yelled.

"Oh, sorry." It said sheepishly.

"Um..." He looked confused, it was as if they didn't know who he was! Wait. "I already knew about the map, in fact, Frostbite showed it to me once." He explained.

"Impossible!" Another yetti exclaimed.

"Er... Don't you remember when Plasmius got a hold of it?" He asked uncertainly, they looked at each other and nodded. "Remember, I was the one who got it back."

"No, the Great One did!" The yetti yelled.

"Yeah, the ghost-child called Phantom!"

"I am Phantom!" He said suddenly. "How is it that you guys don't reconize me?"

"What? Imposter! The Great One did not have white fire for hair!" The yetti shouted at him, making his eyes widen and make him touch his hair in shock. His eyes widened even more as he found his firy hair lap at his fingers, though not harming him. He then looked at himself more closly; he quickly noticed at that point that his clothes were not even the same and that he was in a black cloak, no hazmat suit, just a black suit with no other colors or the normal shine.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat for a moment at the realization.

"Oh shi-"

**...**

"Mr. F!" Tucker said in shock, "What happened?"

The bulky man in the orange jump suit though only sobbed in his hands; mumbling something they couldn't hear. The two friends glanced at eachother worriedly.

"What was that, Mr. Fenton?" Sam asked, getting closer to him attempting to hear him. That was when he sobbed louder.

"I-I killed him!" He said with another sob, "I don't know what made me do it, but, I-I..." He couldn't even finish the thought as sobbed louder. The two friends then had a look of horror.

"W-what do you mean? Did s-something happen?" Sam asked with a shaky voice.

"I just felt so angry! I didn't kn-know why but after I g-ot near to him I couldn't control myself!" Jack gave another agonized sob, "What monster does that to his own son..?" He whispered.

That was when the two friends went into action, Sam made her way to the lab, while Tucker stayed to comfort his best friend's father. Sam stopped at the table, picked up the Booomerang and checked to see if it still locked onto her friend's signature. A few heart beats thumped as she waited, her eyes glaring into the thing only hoping.

She grinned in relief as it started beeping.

"Hell yes."

**...**

**So, how was it? No need to sugar coat anything, I want the truth; as much as it sucks. I hope you all remember the little bit back in the first chapter about constructive reviews? If not, go back and read it, then review. Thank you.**

**Jack is possessed (not overshadowed, I'm making that different in this story); just putting that out there before you say he's insane or something. No purposely abusive Jack.**

**I'm hoping to put up a new chapter somewhere in the future, but knowing me, I'd probably lose interest. =n=; For the sake of this story, I really hope that doesn't happen.**


End file.
